Burning Jimmy Choos
by ButtonsBows78
Summary: Sherlock is burning Joan's favorite Jimmy Choo heels! Joan is raging! But very sweet ending to all of this! One-shot Sherlock x Joan! Friendship but also hints of romance!


**Hello again! Thanks to all who read my last story, Valentine's Day, and reviewed it! (Go read it if you haven't ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elementary and I don't even own a pair of Jimmy Choos.**

* * *

Joan entered the brownstone and smelt something burning in the next room.

"God that smells awful, Sherlock, what are you doing in here?" she said, fanning the air with her hand.

As she stepped into the room, she saw Sherlock at the table burning a heel from one of her favorite pair of heels.

"Are those my Jimmy Choos!?" Joan screamed at Sherlock.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for my experiment!" Sherlock said calmly, eyes still focused on the burning leather of the heel.

Joan stopped and stood, glaring at him.

"Well, explain then!" she shouted.

"It turns out that," he paused, looking at the inside of the shoe, "Mr. Choo uses a certain species of snake from the mid-Sahara for his snake skin shoes. While I am able to identify many burning materials, I am not familiar with how this snakeskin smells when burnt. Thus, my experiment."

Joan grabbed the other shoe, which the heel was still intact, and starting hitting Sherlock with it.

"How dare you burn my favorite Jimmy Choos! That is a destruction of personal property!"

"Well you have only worn them once or twice so how much value could they be to you?" Sherlock asked.

"Jimmy Choos are quite expensive; I wear them only on special occasions!" Joan shouted, fuming.

She threw her head back in anger, turned around, and headed to her room.

"You need to learn to respect people's property, Sherlock! It's a common courtesy!" She shouted from the stairs.

Sherlock sat in his chair for a while with the heel in hand and a saddened look on his face. He didn't want to upset Joan; it was necessary for his experiment. If anything she should be honored that her shoes interested him. He sat there for a while without moving an inch, staring at the top of the stairs.

Sherlock got up from his chair, turned off the burner, and ran up the stairs.

"Watson!" He shouted, knocking on her bedroom door three times.

Sherlock let himself in after she didn't answer his knocks. Joan was sitting on her bed, playing on her laptop.

"Watson! We're going out! Come on!" Sherlock said, gesturing for her to come towards him.

Joan lazily got out of bed, too tired and annoyed to even question why.

She went down the stairs with Sherlock right behind her. He quickly grabbed her coat, and helped her put it on.

Once they were outside, Sherlock grabbed his whistle and started blowing it.

Joan covered her ears and said, "Sherlock! We already went over this!"

Joan put up her hand and a cab quickly came to a stop in front of them.

"Where to ma'am?" asked the cabbie in a Middle-Eastern accent.

Joan looked at Sherlock and he answered, "716 Madison Ave; the Jimmy Choo Store."

Joan looked at Sherlock with raised eyebrows. She was shocked. Was he actually listening when she was yelling at him?

They sat back in the back seat of the yellow cab as the driver guided his way through the busy New York streets.

"As you should know by now, we are going to the Jimmy Choo store to buy you a new pair of shoes. You may choose whatever shoes you want. I will pay for them to compensate for the ones that participated in my experiment," Sherlock said, breaking the silence.

"Sherlock, as nice of a gesture this is- " Joan started saying but was cut off Sherlock.

"Watson, please," Sherlock said, stopping her from arguing.

Joan gently laid her head on Sherlock's shoulder, silently conveying that all was forgiven. They remained that way for the rest of the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stepped into the expensive, designer store, Sherlock watched as Joan's face lit up. It was like watching a kid in a candy store.

Sherlock followed and watched as Joan grabbed a shoe in each hand and compared them. There were open toe and closed toe, navy and black, two inch heels and three inch heels; none of them were of Joan's fancy.

This was going to take a while.

Sherlock sat down on a nearby chair which was accessorized with a Jimmy Choo plush pillow. Who knows, maybe their toilets are even designer.

About 15 minutes later, Joan came back with a store attendant right behind her.

"Sherlock, I found the perfect pair of heels," Joan said excitedly to a clearly distracted Sherlock.

Sherlock slowly looked up to Joan and said, "Have you ever wondered how many people actually come in here with the intention of purchasing?"

Joan shook her head.

"Currently there are two, the Japanese woman in the corner looking at handbags and you. Shall we?" Sherlock said as he got up from his chair.

The lady holding Joan's new pair of shoes went around the counter to ring up the shoes.

"That will be $1107.00," she said and took Sherlock's credit card from his hand, "alright, Mr. Holmes, please sign there."

Sherlock took the big Jimmy Choo bag as the lady said, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes, ma'am. Have a wonderful day."

Joan had a huge smile on her face as they headed towards the door. Sherlock had a hint of happiness showing on his face as well; her cheerfulness was contagious. Before they stepped out the door, Sherlock stopped and turned to the security guard by the door.

"Be careful of the man with the purple scarf."

And the two walked out of the store, Joan's hand gripped tightly around Sherlock's bicep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock was eating a bowl of cereal, reading cold case files at the kitchen table when he heard steps coming toward him.

"So, what do you think?" Joan asked.

She was wearing a strapless lacey white dress with a black belt around her waist. The lace was layered and flowed outwards; it ended just above her knees. It was fun and flirty and reminded him of summer. Her outfit was to model her new Jimmy Choos, courtesy of Sherlock. They were simple black suede pumps, closed toed, with a pure gold mirror leather strip. The heels were 145mm high, causing Sherlock to wonder how women could walk in such high heels.

"You look absolutely flawless," Sherlock said gently and shyly, his eyes flickering back and forth between her and the floor.

"You think so?" Joan asked, beaming from his complement.

Sherlock got up from his chair, held her hand as she gave him a little twirl.

"What do you think of the shoes? I could just wear them all day!" she said.

"Money well spent," Sherlock said, smiling.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted to look away. Joan was the first to break the connection as she shivered; her white summer dress was not meant for a New York winter.

Ever the gentleman, Sherlock quickly took off his dark green cardigan and draped it around Joan's shoulders.

"As it is the middle of winter, I would advise you to change. You may keep my cardigan if you so desire," Sherlock said.

"You're probably right," said Joan and she turned around to go up to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She came back into the living room wearing more comfortable clothing, some yoga pants, a loose tank top and Sherlock's cardigan. She sat down on the couch next to Sherlock and brought her feet up.

Sherlock was surprised that Joan was wearing his cardigan. It really was just an old cardigan that he would wear around the house. But he felt a weird sensation of pride seeing her wear a piece of his clothing. It definitely looks better on her than it did on him, anyways.

"Thanks for the shoes, Sherlock," she said smiling at him, "and the cardigan."

He put his feet up on the table and his arms across the back of the couch, and laughed.

"I am a giver, my dear Watson."

* * *

**Okay so I hope you all enjoyed it :) I know it's kind of like my other one but it just turned out that way! **

**The Jimmy Choos that Joan got are the FONDANT pumps! Look it up :) **

**Also, the white dress that Joan wears is the one Lucy Liu wore to the Kung Fu Panda premiere? ...I think.**

**The snakeskin burning explanation that Sherlock gave... I have no idea if Jimmy Choo uses a special type of snake skin... just a fictional explanation in the story. My apologies.**

**I like ending my stories with the line, "...my dear Watson." or "My dear Watson..." because that's such a famous line. So maybe my one shots I do will be part of like the "My Dear Watson" series! Hmm? What do you guys think? Just a thought...**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
